combining_all_world_of_darkness_into_nwod_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
VtM and VtR
This is my version of the WoD combined. The basic player knowledge (CWoD) Cain killed Able and he was cursed by god for his sin...... This is what all kindred are taught from the very moment of their embrace. The Classic Masquerade, Camilla, and Sabbat jihad. The rise of Cain and the pending doom of the end times. This is what they are taught to fear, know and follow. Diablery is a sin and within certain kindred societies, it is met with final death. Note: all 13 clans are available plus all NWoD clans and bloodlines. Malkavians and Ventrue are CWoD not NWoD. Kindred lore up to 4 will only show you this truth. at lore 5 there are rumors of an even darker truth behind what kindred have been taught. A kindred would have to be of elder blood with lore 6 to learn the truth behind the training. Or you would have to be apart of the secret to know the truth. The book of nod is still sought but many true elders discuss the possibility that it was written to hide the truth whatever it may be. True Elder player knowledge The story of Cain is just a story made to keep the children in line and give them a feeling of purpose. When all is said and done, no one knows or is claiming to be old enough to know the truth. Behind the camarilla, sabbat, anarch's, and independent clans are secret societies called "Coteries" and each of these groups have their elder fingertips dipped into each political organization as they manipulate the society for their greater purpose. Certain coteries work only with the Camarilla or Sabbat. Their ancient feud is felt between each society as they clash in their eternal war. Other coteries work with all groups finding a balance between each as they focus on gaining knowledge and power not matter which society grants it. An elder within the Camarilla who is of the ordo dracul will never fight an ordo dracul in the sabbat. but nothing says the other elders from different coteries would not go after them. But what about the Tremere, Giovani, Ravenos, Settite and Assimite ? They will join any coterie if it fits their personal and or clans goals. in the end, they will always be loyal to clan before coterie. Except in the case of Assimites who are loyal to sect clan members and would fight each other except if they are in the same coterie. Ravenos do what they want and are loyal to self. Setites are loyal to clan before all. Elders of the Setite clan are not bound to the sabbat loyalty system as the young bloods are, so they are loyal to clan first. Tremere have no members in any coterie, they are not trusted and only their elders have heard rumors of the coteries but have never found one or been invited. Giovani have their fingers in everything and are always loyal to family first. Story Tellers knowledge (will edit in more later) Category:NWoD